My Baby's Having A Baby
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: *Part of the Fortunate series* When nineteen year old Ted gets his best friend pregnant, he has no idea of the drama that is about to unfold...
1. Chapter 1

**This was one of the stories that readers voted for in a poll. It's taken me a while to get the first chapter written.**  
**The characters and story relate to the others in the series - Let's Pretend, The Fortunate Ones and What You're Worth.**  
**The events of this story are briefly mentioned in the oneshot A Priceless Bond, also by me. **

**I own Phoebe and her family.**

**Note: Each chapter will begin with a journal entry by Phoebe, and then the story will follow Ted. **

* * *

_01 January 2001_

_Dear Diary_

_I didn't expect to have anything to write in here so soon.  
The truth is, I'm confused. I've just returned from the DiBiase New Year party with my parents.  
It was pretty boring, so Ted and me went upstairs to hang out in his room. It was almost midnight and Ted had nobody to kiss, so I offered to be his midnight kiss. We ended up kissing, which wasn't as weird as I imagined it would be.  
As soon as we broke apart, Ted moved in to kiss me again…and I let him. I could hear all the fireworks going off outside, as the kissing got more intense… Before I knew it, Ted had his shirt off and mine was undone. I could have stopped him, but I didn't want to. Ted was gentle and he made me feel relaxed, so it happened… I lost my virginity to my best friend._

_Phoebe x_

* * *

Ted DiBiase Jr. blinked his eyes open and ran a hand over his short hair. Rolling out of his bed, he stood on something sharp. Cursing under his breath, Ted picked up the offending object to see that it was a diamante hairclip. He recognised it right away. Phoebe had been wearing it at the party last night… He frowned and glanced around the room as he recalled the previous night's events. It suddenly occurred to Ted that he had not dreamt about sleeping with his best friend… He had actually done it.

"Theodore! Breakfast's ready!" his mother yelled up the stairs.

"Be down in a minute!" he replied.

"We're visiting the Weston's at three!" his mother informed him.

"Great!" he sighed as he imagined how mad Phoebe must be with him right now.

Arriving at the breakfast table, Ted saw that his father was not around. It was just his mother and his younger brother Brett.

"Lazy ass." Brett sniggered as Ted took a seat.

"Brett! What did I say?" his mother pointed a finger at him.

"Are the Weston's expecting us?" Ted asked as he poured himself some orange juice.

"Yes, we arranged it yesterday." Mrs DiBiase replied.

"Do I have to go?" Ted asked her.

"Yes! Phoebe will be expecting to see you." His mother reminded him.

"Hey, she can still see me!" Brett smirked.

Mrs DiBiase shook her head slowly and sighed.

"Phoebe's a good looking girl. I think Ted must be gay." Brett shrugged.

"Brett!" his mother exclaimed.

"Beat it!" Ted nudged his younger brother.

"Anyway, we're all going. That's final." She added as Ted opened his mouth to speak.

That afternoon, the DiBiase family arrived at the Weston family's home in Fort Lauderdale. It looked like one of the houses from the old Hollywood movies. It was white with shutters on the windows, and rose bushes in the garden. The door opened and Mrs Weston walked out to greet them. She was a glamorous woman with auburn hair that she wore in a bun, and hazel coloured eyes. She was always immaculately presented, with long painted nails and sparkling jewellery. She was rarely referred to by her real name, which was Vivienne. As long as Ted could remember, he had been told to refer to her as Mrs Weston.

"Hi, how are you all doing?" asked Mr Weston as he emerged from the house.

"Not bad Jim, not bad." Ted senior replied as he shook his hand in greeting.

Mrs Weston frowned at this. She always called her husband James, and hated it when people shortened it to Jim. It had to be said that she was more than a little bit snobbish. She liked to think that she was above everyone else, although she had not come from a rich family herself. She had married James, who was the manager of his family's shipping business. Phoebe had a younger brother, Louis, who would be taking over from his father one day,

"Come in. I got some new Playstation games!" Louis told Brett.

"Sweet." Brett nodded and followed the brunette boy into the house.

"Theodore, you can go up and see Phoebe. She hasn't spoken a word to us today." Mrs Weston sighed.

"Ok." Ted nodded and walked into the house.

He climbed the large staircase and walked down the landing to the last door on the right, which was Phoebe's bedroom. Taking a breath, Ted raised his hand and knocked on the door, pausing to wait for a response. After a few moments of silence, Ted knocked again and waited. "Go away." Came Phoebe's voice from the other side of the door.

"PJ, it's Ted." He called out.

"Ted?" she repeated before he heard footsteps and the door handle turned.

"Can I come in?" Ted asked as Phoebe opened the door slightly.

"Yeah." The brunette nodded and opened the door wider.

Ted entered the room and closed the door behind him. Phoebe's bedroom was a large room, painted lilac with pine flooring and a view into the garden. The brunette sat on her bed and glanced up at her best friend. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. Ted looked down at Phoebe and realised that she was silently crying, as tears ran down her face. He immediately pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't cry PJ." He whispered.

"I can't help it." She sniffed back more tears.

"Is it because of me?" Ted asked her.

"Kind of…" Phoebe replied.

"Did I hurt you?" Ted fretted.

"No, I just don't want you to go away." Phoebe replied.

"What do you mean?" Ted frowned.

"I don't want what happened to change us… I want our friendship to stay the same." Phoebe looked up at her friend.

"It will PJ, it will." Ted assured her, embracing her tightly.

**What do you think? **

**Please Review! xxx**

**Do you like the way the chapter is set out? **  
**Let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of My Baby's Having A Baby.**  
**Thank you to all who reviewed the first chapter. I was so pleased to have your feedback.**

**I own Phoebe and her family.**

* * *

_07 January 2001_

_Dear Diary_

_I talked to Ted about what happened.  
I'm so relieved that he feels the same and doesn't want our friendship to suffer. I still can't get my head around the fact that I slept with Ted…  
Mom and dad are going away to New York for a break this weekend. That means that Louis and myself will be staying with Ted's family. It would have been awkward if Ted and me hadn't been talking to each other…  
I'm relieved that my parents are oblivious to what happened. I know that it would be unbearable if they ever found out. Mom would be worse, but dad always does what she wants anyway…  
It could have been worse though. At least Ted's not some random stranger. I'm also certain that we used protection, so I'm not worried about getting pregnant or anything._

_Phoebe x_

* * *

Ted was having a bit of a dilemma. Phoebe was coming to stay for the weekend, and he didn't know whether he should make up a separate bed for her. Before the events of New Year, they had always curled up in the same bed and watched movies before falling asleep. He shook his head and sighed as he heard the roaring engine of the Weston's car arriving in the driveway outside.

Making his way downstairs, Ted passed his mother, who was hurriedly dusting the mantelpiece in case of an inspection by Mrs Weston. He would never understand how Phoebe could be so sweet, when her mother was such a snob. Perhaps the pretty brunette had been adopted at birth, or even switched with another baby? Ted was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of car doors slamming out the front of the house.

"Theodore! How are you?" Mrs Weston asked him as she put on a pair of expensive looking shades.

"Very well, thank you." He nodded and gave a polite smile.

"I do hope that Phoebe won't be troubling you this weekend." Mrs Weston added.

"Why would she?" Ted asked confusedly.

"Well, you must have better things to do than spend time with an emotional seventeen year old girl." She replied, before heading into the house.

"Do you think I'm emotional?" Phoebe frowned as she appeared beside her friend.

"No. There's nothing wrong with you." Ted shook his head as he picked up Phoebe's bag.

"Thanks Teddy." The brunette smiled and followed him into the house.

The duo walked the stairs to Ted's bedroom and he placed her bag down beside his bed. Phoebe sat down on the bed and raised a brow towards the pile of bedding on top of the set of drawers. "What is it – laundry day?" she asked him.

"I wasn't sure whether you'd want to sleep in a separate bed, or…" Ted shrugged.

"Didn't we agree not to let…that…change our friendship?" Phoebe looked up at him with her brown eyes.

"I know. I just wasn't sure how you'd feel." Ted explained.

"Let's just do the same as we always have done." Phoebe suggested.

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it…" Ted sighed.

"Exactly." The brunette nodded.

That night, the two of them curled up and watched a movie, like always. Ted had relaxed much more, so that now he didn't flinch whenever Phoebe accidentally brushed against him. The brunette had been too engrossed in the movie to notice the initial jumpiness of her best friend. As soon as the movie credits rolled, she turned and looked at Ted. He frowned and waited for her to speak.

"So…how's the wrestling stuff going?" Phoebe asked him.

"Um, good. I'm going to try and get more training once I finish with college." Ted replied.

"I think that sounds like a plan." The brunette nodded.

"Do you have a plan?" he asked her.

"Dad wants me to join his business. Probably just a secretary." Phoebe shrugged.

"But what do you want to do?" Ted asked her.

"I've never really thought about it. It never seemed to matter." She sighed.

"PJ, you can do anything you want." Ted smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you Teddy." The brunette smiled and patted him on the back as they embraced.

"You'll have it figured. Probably a great husband and adorable kids too." Ted added.

"Hey, you're the one who's going to have women throwing themselves at you!" Phoebe giggled.

"I'll tell them that my heart belongs to someone else." Ted shrugged.

"Oh yeah? Who would that be?" the brunette frowned.

"You, of course." Ted grinned and gently nudged her arm.

"I'm honoured Teddy." She replied as they curled up to go to sleep.

"Hey PJ?" Ted whispered in the darkness.

"Yes Teddy?" she replied.

"Maybe I could get you a job with me." He suggested.

"You don't have a job yet. Besides, I'm not a wrestler." Phoebe sighed.

"It could happen…" Ted shrugged.

"Never." Phoebe groaned as she hit her friend with a pillow to shut him up.

Ted woke during the night. He just couldn't get back to sleep. He decided against waking Phoebe, who wouldn't have thanked him for it. She looked kind of angelic when she was sleeping. It occurred to Ted that he had never thought of his friend romantically. Looking at her now, in the glow of the moonlight, he saw that she had beautiful cheekbones and long dark eyelashes. Her lips were soft and perfectly formed, which he had never noticed when he would tease her for pouting…

Ted shook his head and turned over to try and sleep. He shouldn't be seeing Phoebe that way at all. They were friends and nothing more…

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter of My Baby's Having A Baby.**  
**Thanks to all who have been reading, reviewing, etc.**

**Keep the reviews coming! Also, please vote on my poll!**

**I own my OC Phoebe. **

* * *

_18 January 2001_

_Dear Diary_

_Staying over at Ted's house went well. Everything's just like it was before. I'm so lucky that our friendship hasn't been ruined by what happened at New Year. I can't believe that was almost three weeks ago.  
Teddy's going a way for a few weeks to a wrestling school, so I'll be pretty bored without him. I'm pleased though, because he deserves to have his dream of becoming a wrestler come true. He's always been a great friend to me.I have some exams to finish next month, and then I'll be officially finished with high school._

_Phoebe x

* * *

_

Ted looked around the room as he finished packing his bag to go away. He was excited to be going to wrestling school for three weeks. He was pleased that he had got in on his own and not because his father was the Million Dollar Man. Ted would never ask his father to pull any strings for him. He had worked just as hard as anyone else to get to where he was.

The young DiBiase grabbed some clothing from his wardrobe and placed it neatly in the bag. He looked around and wondered if he had forgotten to pack anything. He had already packed some toiletries and other essentials. Ted smiled as he caught sight of a framed picture on his desk. It was a recent photograph of him and Phoebe at the beach. The pretty brunette was smiling into the camera, while Ted had decided to pull a face and stick out his tongue.

"All packed yet?" asked Ted senior as he knocked on his son's door.

"Just about." Ted nodded and placed the picture into his bag.

"You don't set off for another few hours. Why don't you go and see Phoebe before you leave?" his father suggested.

"Thanks. I think I will." Ted nodded and zipped up his travel bag.

His father went back downstairs and Ted pulled out his cell phone. He dialled Phoebe's number and waited for an answer. She usually always answered her phone unless she was sleeping. If she was sleeping, then it was a bad idea to wake her by calling her phone. Ted had learned that the hard way… It rang three times before she accepted the call.

"Hey Teddy." She said.

"PJ, how about we go to the beach before I leave?" he asked her.

"Sounds good." Phoebe replied.

"I'll pick you up." Ted told her.

"See you soon." She said before hanging up.

Ted changed into some shorts and a t-shirt before grabbing his cell and heading downstairs. His mother was chopping vegetables in the kitchen while his father read the local newspaper. Brett was upstairs in his bedroom. You could tell this by the fact that every once in a while you would hear a thud as he performed an elbow drop from his bed. After the first ten times, Ted senior had given up on telling him off or asking him to keep quiet.

"I'm picking Phoebe up and going to the beach." Ted told his dad.

"Does that mean you want to borrow the car?" his father raised a brow.

"If you're offering." Ted gave a smirk.

"Here. Just have it back in one piece." His father told him as he tossed the keys onto the kitchen counter.

"I will." Ted replied as he exited the room.

Ted did have a car of his own. It was just that it wasn't particularly practical for taking to the beach. The last time Ted had taken his own car, he and Phoebe had to almost dig the wheels out of the sand. His father's car was a little better for driving on rough terrain.

Phoebe was sitting outside her house in a pale yellow sundress and white pumps. Her brunette locks were hanging loose across her shoulders and down her back. Her brown eyes were hidden by some thick-rimmed shades to keep out the bright sunshine that had descended on Florida that day. Ted pulled up outside the house and beeped the horn to get the brunette's attention. Phoebe looked up and smiled as she made her way over to the car and slipped into the passenger seat.

"Hey Teddy." She smiled and fastened her seatbelt.

"Hey PJ. How are you?" Ted asked.

"Stressed out." She replied.

"Why?" Ted asked as he drove away from her house and towards the beach.

"I'm trying to practice for my exams, but it's just not working." She pouted.

"I'm sure you'll pass anyways. You're real smart PJ." Ted assured her.

"You would say that." She sighed and shook her head slowly.

"Because it's true." Ted shrugged.

"Anyway, are you excited for wrestling school?" Phoebe asked him.

"Yeah. I can't wait." Ted grinned.

"Are you going to miss me?" the brunette asked him.

"Of course I will." Ted replied straight away.

"I'll miss you too Teddy." Phoebe told him.

"I'll call you to see how those exams go." Ted told her.

"Come on…" Phoebe rolled her eyes as they pulled up at the beach.

Ted shook his head slowly as he stopped the car and got out. Phoebe walked down to the shore and took in the sea breeze. Her hair was blowing gently across her face, which meant that she had to keep pushing it back behind her ears. Phoebe linked her arm with Ted's as they walked along the shoreline. They reached their usual spot and sat down in the dunes.

"It's quiet today." Phoebe noted, as she looked right up the beach.

"Oh well. We an pretend that it's our own private beach." Ted smirked as he draped his arm around the brunette's shoulders.

"What is that?" Phoebe asked as Ted pulled something from his pocket.

"A sandwich. Do you want half?" Ted offered.

"Ugh, no. That smells awful." Phoebe wrinkled her nose.

"It doesn't smell!" Ted shrugged as he bit into the sandwich.

"Yes, it does." Phoebe replied adamantly.

"Just eat some." Ted held out half.

"No, seriously…I feel sick." Phoebe held her hands up.

"Suit yourself." Ted shrugged.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**How are you liking the story so far?**  
**Is it easy to understand without reading the other stories with Phoebe and Ted?**

**Let me know. xxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter of My Baby's Having A Baby.**  
**Thanks for all reviews, favourites, etc.**

**I own my OC Phoebe.**

**Sorry this is a very short chapter. I'll try and make the next one longer. xxx

* * *

**

_31 January 2001_

_Dear Diary_

_It's been pretty boring since Ted's been away. Ted called me yesterday. He sounds really happy and I'm really pleased for him. I really should be sleeping right now. My first exam is tomorrow and I'm feeling really nervous. I honestly thought I was going to puke earlier. Hopefully it's just nerves and not some kind of flu or something. Mom's unbearable when I'm ill. She goes around making these disgusting family remedies. On the bright side, I only have three exams to do, and Ted will be back soon…_

_Phoebe x

* * *

_

Ted mopped the sweat from his brow with his t-shirt. It had been another productive morning in the gym. He stood in front of the full-length mirror and admired his developing muscles. After a shower, Ted decided that all his hard work definitely warranted some food. He grabbed his gym bag and walked out into the crisp morning air, crossing the street to a small deli.

After ordering, he went and took a seat at a table by the window. He pulled out his cell phone to check whether he had any messages, but he didn't. He pulled out his wallet and checked how much money he had on him. There was a picture in his wallet of himself and Phoebe at the beach. A waitress came over and poured some coffee for him, smiling at the photograph.

"Is that your girl?" she asked him.

"Oh, no. Just a good friend." Ted replied.

"She's real pretty." The waitress smiled.

"Yeah, she is." Ted agreed.

Meanwhile, Phoebe was waiting to take her first exam. The brunette fanned her face with a piece of paper as the nausea built up inside her. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the overwhelming feeling. It was no good. She headed for the nearest bathroom and had barely reached the toilet before she began to vomit. Her stomach and throat ached afterwards, but she hoped that that would be the end of it.

"You ok Phoebe?" a teacher asked her as she made her way into the exam.

"Fine." The brunette nodded.

With the questions to distract her, Phoebe was able to complete her exam in good time. When it was finally over, she stood up from her desk, but immediately sank back down as her head went dizzy. She grabbed the desk for support and closed her eyes to steady herself. The teacher came back over and frowned concernedly.

"You sure you're ok? The woman looked unconvinced.

"I'll be fine in a minute." Phoebe assured her.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the nurse." The teacher told her.

The school nurse wasn't as bad as the stereotype suggested. This woman was in her late thirties and had short dark hair and blue eyes. As soon as Phoebe arrived, the nurse lay her down on a bed with a sick bowl beside her. There was some hushed chatter as the teacher explained what had happened to Phoebe before and after the exam.

"Ok, do you think you can give me some details?" the nurse gave an apologetic smile.

"I think so." Phoebe nodded.

"Good girl. So, what's your name?" the nurse asked her.

"Phoebe Weston." The brunette replied.

"And your date of birth?"

"November 9th 1984."

"Do you have any serious medical conditions?" the nurse asked.

"Not that I know of." Phoebe replied.

"Have you got any allergies?"

"No."

"Is there any chance that you might be pregnant?"

"No." Phoebe replied. After all, it was only once, and Ted had used protection.

"Well, it could be a bad case of nerves. Have you eaten anything today?" the nurse asked her.

"No. I couldn't even think about eating." Phoebe replied.

"Well I suggest you go home and try eating a small meal. Drink plenty of fluids and make sure you get some fresh air." The nurse smiled and patted her arm.

"Thanks." Phoebe nodded.

**What do you think?**  
**Please Review! xxx**

**Enjoying the story? - then please let me know!**  
**Vote on my poll! - you'll find it on my profile. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter of My Baby's Having A Baby.**  
**Thanks to all readers and reviewers. I appreciate it.**

**I own Phoebe and her family.**

**This chapter gets very interesting...

* * *

**

_15 February 2001_

_Dear Diary_

_On a good note, I have finally finished my exams.  
Now I just have to see what grades I get. Not that it will matter if dad has his way and sticks me in one of his offices…  
__On a bad note, I thought that my sickness had passed, but this morning I was sick again… Louis overheard and told mom, so now I'll have to deal with her playing nurse. She says if I'm sick again, she'll take me to see the doctor.  
Ted arrived back, which was another good point. He seems to have enjoyed himself on the wrestling course. He looks good too…although, I'm not sure that I should be thinking that about my best friend…_

_Phoebe x

* * *

_

Ted could hear his parents conversing downstairs as his mother prepared breakfast. It was still early, but the young DiBiase had been doing some push-ups in an attempt to work on his body. The wrestling course had really inspired him to do well. He grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom to shower, before having breakfast and finding out what Phoebe was up to that day.

"Good morning." Ted's mother smiled as he arrived at the breakfast table.

"Morning mom, dad." He nodded to his father, who was reading the newspaper.

"Been working out?" his dad raised a brow.

"Just conditioning my body for the ring." Ted replied.

"So long as you don't go overboard." His mother frowned a little.

"Mom, you know me better than that." He shook his head slightly.

"I know. You're my sensible kid." Ted's father smiled at him.

"Well, I'll try not to mess that up." The younger DiBiase replied.

Phoebe lay in her bed and groaned as a familiar feeling came over her. The dull ache in her stomach was joined by a wave of nausea. The brunette closed her eyes and tried to distract herself from what was happening, but she had to admit defeat. Phoebe raced across the hall to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her. She held her hair back from her face as the burning bile rose in her throat.

"Phoebe? Are you ok?" her father's voice asked from outside the door.

"Is she being sick again?" her mother's voice joined in.

"Sounds like it." Her father replied.

"That's it. I'm calling the doctor." Her mother said.

Phoebe emerged from the bathroom a while later and was confronted by her mother. Mrs Weston folded her arms and frowned, following her daughter back to her bedroom. The young brunette found that her mother had laid some clothes out on the bed for her to change into. Before Phoebe could ask any questions, her mother spoke.

"Get changed. We're going to see the doctor." Mrs Weston informed her.

"There's no need." Phoebe sighed.

"You're only seventeen. It's not normal to be this sick." Her mother argued.

"Fine, I'll go." Phoebe relented.

Ted finished his breakfast and grabbed the phone, dialling Phoebe's number. Strangely, there was no answer, so he tried the Weston's house number instead. After a couple of rings, Mr Weston answered the call.

"Hello, Weston residence."

"It's Ted DiBiase. Is Phoebe around at all?" Ted asked.

"Sorry Ted. My wife's just taken her to the doctor. She's not been well. Can I take a message?" he asked.

"No, it's ok." Ted replied, hanging up.

Phoebe and her mother sat in the doctor's surgery, opposite the doctor. The doctor was a woman of around forty-five, with green eyes and mousy brown hair. Her name tag read 'Dr. J. Mitchell' and she had a purple stethoscope around her neck. She sat at her desk and rubbed her hands together as she examined Phoebe's notes on the computer screen.

"Right, so what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Mitchell asked.

"Phoebe has been sick for weeks. She was sick again this morning." Mrs Weston replied.

"Ok, Phoebe. Have you had any other symptoms?" the doctor gave a reassuring smile.

"I've been dizzy and a little tired." The young brunette replied.

"And how long have you had the symptoms?" the doctor asked her.

"About four weeks, on and off." Phoebe replied.

"Do you mind if I run some tests?" Dr. Mitchell asked.

"No." Phoebe shook her head.

"Please, do what you can." Mrs Weston nodded.

After she had gotten the samples, Dr. Mitchell sent the mother and daughter back to the waiting room for a few minutes. She called them back in after about ten minutes and told them to take a seat.

"Ok, I think I know what's wrong." The doctor told them.

"Is it serious?" Mrs Weston asked.

"No. Phoebe's pregnancy test came back as positive." Dr. Mitchell replied.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Mrs Weston asked the doctor.

"There is nothing seriously wrong with your daughter. The reason that she has been sick is because she is pregnant." The doctor replied.

Phoebe didn't dare look at her mother's face, but she could imagine what it must have looked like.

"Oh God!" the auburn haired woman exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." The young brunette sighed.

"Thank you for your help." Mrs Weston smiled at the doctor and walked out of the room.

"It was just once!" Phoebe told her mother as she followed her out to the car.

"Who…?" she was about to ask, but she already knew. "It was that DiBiase boy!"

"Yes, it was Ted." Phoebe replied.

"You're seventeen!" her mother shook her head.

"It wasn't just Ted. I wanted to…" Phoebe tried to reason with her mother.

After a drive home in silence, Phoebe was sent to her room, while her mother broke the news to her father. The young brunette heard raised voices, before her mother knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in." Phoebe sniffed back tears.

"Just so you know, we're going to the DiBiase house tomorrow." Mrs Weston shook her head and closed the door as she went back downstairs.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**How will Ted and his family take the news?**

**Vote on my poll! xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's a new chapter of My Baby's Having A Baby.**  
**Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter.**

**I own Phoebe and her family.**

**This is short, but there's more to come.**

* * *

_16 February 2001_

_Dear Diary_

_It doesn't seem real, but the truth is that I'm pregnant with Ted's baby.  
My parents have barely acknowledged my existence since they found out. I heard them yelling last night, about what to do. The words 'adoption' and 'termination' were mentioned more than once.  
I'm dreading today, because we're going to see the DiBiase family to tell them the news. I hope that Ted isn't mad at me… I honestly don't know if I can rely on his support though.  
My only hope is that the DiBiase family will talk my mom and dad out of sending me for a termination. They say it like I don't understand what it means… Abortion. Killing an innocent baby because Ted and myself got caught in the moment._

_Phoebe x_

* * *

Ted's mother woke him early. Apparently there had been a late night phone call from the Weston family to announce that they would be arriving around lunchtime. He really hoped that they hadn't decided to move away, or something like that. Phoebe was his best friend, and he couldn't imagine life without her being around. So while his mother was busy cleaning for the arrival of Mrs Weston, Ted showered and dressed in a pair of jeans and a white sweater.

"Ted! They'll be here in half an hour!" his mother called up the stairs.

"Be down in a minute!" the young DiBiase replied as he fixed his hair in the dresser mirror.

"And Brett, clear your stuff off the table!" Mrs DiBiase added to her youngest son.

"Why are they coming here anyway?" Brett groaned as he grabbed his stuff.

"I don't know. They wouldn't say on the phone." His mother replied.

"Honey, they're here." Ted Senior informed his wife as he looked out of the window.

"Oh no! They're early…" she replied as she hurriedly finished cleaning.

"Hey folks, come on in." Ted's father answered the door and led the Weston family into the living area. Mrs Weston wore a stony expression and her husband fiddled nervously with his watch. Phoebe sat beside her mother on the end of the couch. Her gaze never left the floor.

"I'm afraid we're not here on a pleasant note." Mr Weston informed them.

"Oh, really?" Ted Senior frowned.

"Your son, Ted. He has some explaining to do." Mr Weston began.

"Ted? What's he done?" Mrs DiBiase asked.

"Phoebe's expecting. She told us that Ted was responsible." Mrs Weston shook her head.

"Is this true?" Ted's father turned to look at him.

"I had no idea that she was pregnant. We only did it once, at New Year." Ted replied.

"Once is all it takes." Mr Weston sighed.

"Phoebe's my best friend. I'll support her." Ted told them.

"Of course, we have to consider the options." Mrs Weston added.

"Options… You mean abortion?" Ted Senior looked shocked.

"Well, we do have a reputation to uphold." Mrs Weston folded her arms.

"You're not killing our baby." Ted shook his head as he walked over to Phoebe and pulled her into a hug.

"What did you have in mind?" Mr Weston asked.

"I don't know sir, but not this." Ted replied.

"Have you asked Phoebe what she wants?" Mrs DiBiase asked.

"She doesn't know what she wants! She's seventeen and knocked up!" Mrs Weston exclaimed loudly.

"We'll support her too, if she and Ted want to keep the baby." Ted Senior told Phoebe's parents.

"I suppose you were fine with this going on in your house?" Mrs Weston sneered.

"We knew nothing until now. They're not bad kids. Everyone makes mistakes." Mrs DiBiase replied.

"At what expense?" Mrs Weston retorted.

"You seem more concerned with your reputation than with what's right for your daughter." Ted Senior said.

"How dare you! If it wasn't for your son, she wouldn't be in this mess." The auburn haired woman replied angrily.

"Shut up! Just shut up! All of you!" Phoebe yelled, before running from the house.

Ted didn't hesitate in following…

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**Vote on my poll too!**

**What are you expecting to happen next?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to a new chapter of My Baby's Having A Baby.**

**Apologies for the delay. Thanks to all who have reviewed, etc.**  
**Hope this chapter is up to scratch.**

**I own Phoebe and her family.**

**Enjoy! xxx**

* * *

_03 March 2001_

_Dear Diary_

_Today, I moved away from home. My parents have sent me to live with Ted's family.  
My mom seems to have totally disowned me. She packed all my stuff and she hadn't even mentioned anything about going to stay with the DiBiase family. Despite everything, I still love her because she's my mom. After all, she gave birth to me. I really hoped that she'd come round to the idea of me being pregnant by now.  
Ted's family have been really supportive of mine and Ted's decision to keep the baby. They're really nice people, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to call this place home…  
I'm actually beginning to feel pregnant now. I swear I have the beginnings of a baby bump already! I'll be able to see the baby on a sonogram soon._

_Phoebe x_

* * *

Mornings were a little different for Ted now. He always checked on Phoebe before doing anything else. This morning was no different, as it was the day of their first sonogram. He exited his bedroom and walked across the hallway to what was now Phoebe's bedroom. He was surprised to see the door open and the brunette already awake and dressed. She looked up and smiled, motioning for him to come in.

"Did you sleep well?" Ted asked her.

"For the first time in ages." Phoebe nodded.

"That's good. I'm going to shower and then I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast." Ted smiled.

"See you downstairs." Phoebe nodded as she stood up to leave the room.

"You hungry Phoebe?" Mrs DiBiase asked as the brunette took a seat at the breakfast table.

"Very." Phoebe nodded and smiled.

"Good, because I made extra." Mrs DiBiase returned the smile.

"Looks good." The young brunette nodded as she watched the older woman pile a plate full of breakfast foods.

"You manage to sleep well?" Mrs DiBiase asked her.

"For once. I think the nausea has passed." Phoebe replied.

Later that morning, Ted and Phoebe arrived at the hospital and took the elevator to the maternity department. A receptionist greeted them and took Phoebe's details, before sending them to sit down in a waiting area nearby. The chairs were blue, while magazines were scattered across the small table in front of them. A vase of white and pink carnations sat in the window.

"Phoebe Weston?" a blonde nurse asked as she approached the waiting area.

"That's me." Phoebe nodded as she and Ted stood up.

"Just follow me." The nurse smiled, leading them into a dimly lit room with a bed, two chairs, a filing cabinet and a monitor.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Elwood." Said a dark haired man in a white coat.

"This is your first sonogram?" asked the nurse.

"Yes." Phoebe nodded.

"Are you the father?" the nurse asked Ted. He nodded.

"Just take a seat." The nurse smiled.

"Now Phoebe, I'm going to examine you, before I perform the sonogram. Is that ok?" Dr. Elwood asked her. The brunette smiled and nodded.

"Just lie down on the bed and lift your shirt." The nurse instructed her.

Phoebe did as she was told and cast a nervous glance over at Ted, who smiled and nodded encouragingly. Dr. Elwood came over and rubbed his hands together before placing them onto Phoebe's stomach. The brunette lay still as he prodded with his hands and wore a concentrated expression. The blonde nurse smiled as she pulled out some paper towels and a tube of gel from a trolley beside the bed. She proceeded to position the towels onto the brunette's stomach as the doctor switched on the sonogram machine.

"This will feel cold." The nurse smiled apologetically as she shook the tube and squirted some onto Phoebe's stomach. Ted stifled a chuckle as his friend made a high-pitched squeak and flinched a little.

"Sorry!" the nurse patted Phoebe's arm as the doctor rolled the probe over the brunette's stomach.

Phoebe let out a nervous sigh as Dr. Elwood watched the monitor carefully. After a few seconds, he found what he was looking for. The nurse turned the screen so that Ted and Phoebe could see the picture.

"Come on then daddy." The nurse motioned for Ted to come over.

"See this peanut shape?" Dr, Elwood asked.

"Yeah." Phoebe nodded.

"That's your baby." He smiled.

"Wow…" Ted was speechless.

"Is everything ok?" Phoebe asked.

"Listen for yourself." The nurse replied as she turned a dial on the sonogram machine.

"What's that?" Ted frowned confusedly.

"Your baby's heartbeat." The doctor replied.

The parents to be both fell silent as they listened to the faint echo of a dull thumping noise. Phoebe felt fresh tears spring to her brown eyes. They were happy tears though. Ted was mesmerised by the image before him. That was his creation, his child. It was overwhelming.

"That's amazing." Ted whispered.

"I know." Phoebe agreed, squeezing his hand.

"Oh, and your due date is September 29th." The nurse smiled at them.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**I found it hard to get inspired for this chapter, so I hope it's ok.**  
**Let me know what you think. xxx **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's a long overdue update for My Baby's Having A Baby.**  
**Thanks to everyone who's been reading, reviewing, etc.**

**Apologies for the delay in getting this chapter done. I was ill, but then when I recovered I couldn't really write anything.**

**I own Phoebe and her family.**

**Enjoy the chapter. I'll try and update sooner next time.**

* * *

_2 April 2001_

_Dear Diary_

_It's really starting to sink in that I'm having a baby.  
I didn't expect the time to go so fast. My baby bump is growing by the day, so Ted's mom has promised to take me shopping for some maternity clothes.  
Ted has been away training for the last couple of weekends, so I've been keeping busy by reading books and trying to knit a baby blanket. I think that the baby knows that Ted is its daddy, because it always starts kicking whenever he speaks. The kicking's funny, and it feels like bubbles. Ted's upset because he hasn't actually felt the baby move yet.  
I'm looking forward to my next sonogram, where we'll be able to find out if I'm having a boy or a girl._

_Phoebe x_

* * *

Ted was on his way back home after a training weekend. It was hard to leave Phoebe, but if Ted was ever going to succeed as a wrestler, then it was necessary. He barely waited for the car to come to a stop before he opened the door and jumped out, grabbing his bags and jogging into the house. Mrs DiBiase was in the kitchen, and greeted her son with a hug. She was well aware that his main concern was Phoebe.

"Good to see you mom." Ted smiled.

"You too. I'm sure Phoebe's been missing you too." She replied.

"How has she been?" Ted raised a brow.

"Tired, but that's to be expected." His mother replied.

"Is she here?" Ted asked.

"She went for a lie down about an hour ago." Mrs DiBiase told him.

"I'll see if she's awake." Ted nodded as he turned to leave the kitchen.

Creeping up the stairs, Ted paused as he reached the door of Phoebe's bedroom. Knocking gently on the wooden door, he heard a quiet sigh come from behind the door, followed by Phoebe's voice. "Come in."

He opened the door and walked into the room, locating Phoebe, who was lying on the bed. Ted smiled and walked over, sitting down on the edge of the bed and brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Tired?" he raised a brow.

"Kind of. Just uncomfortable." Phoebe shrugged.

"Have you been drinking lots of water?" Ted asked her.

"Yes." She nodded.

"And getting enough sleep?" Ted asked.

"Yes! You're starting to sound like a doctor." Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"It's only cause I care." He replied as he brought his hand to her forehead to check her temperature.

"How was the training?" the brunette asked him.

"It was good. I feel like I know what I'm aiming for." Ted replied.

"That's good. I'm not gonna let you slack off cause of me and the baby." Phoebe told him.

"Hey! I said that I'd be there, and I will be." Ted nodded.

"I know. You've never broken a promise to me." Phoebe smiled as she ran her hands over her expanding baby bump.

"I don't have any more training for a while, so maybe we can go for a day trip or something. The fresh air should do you good." Ted smiled.

"Yes teddy! She chuckled lightly.

"At least you've not had any sickness for a while." Ted nodded.

"I keep craving olives though." Phoebe added.

"Yeah, dad says you went through a whole jar last week." Ted chuckled.

"Stop, you're making me crave them more!" Phoebe pulled a face.

"Maybe I'll just… PJ, are you ok?" Ted frowned as she stared at her stomach.

The brunette said nothing. Instead, she grabbed Ted's hand and placed in on her bump, moving around until she found the right spot.

"Can you feel that?" she whispered.

"Is that the baby?" Ted asked as he felt a strange sensation against his hand.

"I told you the baby knows your voice!" Phoebe grinned as she held Ted's hand in place.

"Wow. Hey, it's me. Your dad." Ted said as he lowered his head towards the bump.

"You feel that? It kicked more!" Phoebe grinned.

Ted could hardly believe that this was happening. Although he already knew it, it was like that was the moment when he realised that he was to become a father. He and Phoebe had actually created a life. He gazed at the bump, before lifting his head to stare at the mother of his child. She smiled and cradled her baby bump protectively as she lay there.

Ted gently moved up the bed and brought his head to Phoebe's level, caressing her cheek with his hand. The brunette smiled and brought her brown eyes to meet his blue ones, as he moved to close the space in between them both. Phoebe opened her mouth as if to speak, but no words came out. Instead, Ted took the opportunity to connect their lips in a sweet and gentle kiss.

After a couple of minutes, both broke away and their eyes met.

"You shouldn't have done that." Phoebe sighed.

**And I'll leave you there!**

**What do you think?  
Why did Phoebe say that? **

**Please Review! xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's an update for My Baby's Having A Baby.**

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, etc.**

**I own Phoebe and her family.**

* * *

_03 April 2001_

_Dear Diary_

_I'm all confused now, because Ted and I kissed.  
I thought I knew how I felt, but now I don't know at all. I do love Ted, but I thought that it was just as a friend. I read in a book that pregnancy hormones can really mess you up, so I wonder if the pregnancy is making me feel the way that I do.  
Part of me wishes that I could ask my mom about stuff, but that's not going to happen. Ted's family have been so kind to me, but I do miss being around my parents, and even my brother.  
I'm going to try and distract myself with more reading. I should be receiving my exam results in less than two months time. I want to do well, but my main concern is being a good mom to my baby. I'm sure that Ted will be a good dad too._

_Phoebe x_

* * *

The brunette sighed as she heard a faint knock on her bedroom door. She knew that it was Ted. Phoebe considered denying him entry, but relented and called for him to enter the room. The pair had not spoken since their kiss the previous day. The DiBiase family were non the wiser, as Phoebe claimed to be tired and too nauseous to come down for dinner that evening. Ted had been going over yesterday's events in his head, before finally attempting to speak to his friend.

"PJ, are you ok?" Ted asked his friend.

"I'm fine." She replied, in a way that suggested that she was not fine.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Ted sighed.

"Done what?" Phoebe raised a brow accusingly.

"Kissed you." He replied.

"Why now? Just when I was finally getting used to this whole situation?" Phoebe sighed.

"I wasn't thinking. I know things have been tough for you…" Ted stared at the floor.

"Do you actually have any feelings for me?" Phoebe asked after a moment's silence.

"Of course I do…" Ted began.

"As more than a friend?" the brunette added.

"I think I do." Ted nodded after considering the question.

"I'm not going to lie, I have thought about…us. But my priority is this baby." She told him, cradling her baby bump.

"I understand. But I want what's best for the baby too." Ted replied.

"And you think that having two parents being together is what's best?" Phoebe raised a brow.

"That's not what I said PJ." Ted frowned.

"Look, can we not talk about this right now…" Phoebe sighed.

"We have to talk about it at some point." Ted argued.

"I know, but let's just avoid it until a later date." The brunette replied.

Ted nodded, sitting down on a beanbag that was nearby.

"Do you want to know what sex the baby is at the next sonogram?" he asked her.

"Do you?" she asked.

"I asked you first." Ted shrugged.

"Well, I would like to know. It would be nice to know whether to buy blue or pink baby stuff." Phoebe replied.

"Why not just buy white or yellow?" Ted asked her.

"Because I don't like white or yellow. Reminds me of eggs." She wrinkled her nose. She hadn't been able to stomach eggs since her pregnancy.

"Ok, then we'll find out." Ted agreed.

"Oh, and I have blood tests next week. Will you be there? I hate needles." Phoebe made a face.

"Of course. It'll be fine." Ted replied.

"How about talking about something else?" Phoebe suggested.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" he raised a brow.

Phoebe shuffled into a more comfortable position on her bed.

"Well, what did we talk about before the baby?" she asked him.

"Um, sports and food. And our families." Ted said, wishing he hadn't mentioned family.

"It's fine." Phoebe told him, sensing his worry.

"You know that you always have a place here, right?" Ted said.

"I know. Don't think that I'm not grateful for what your parents have done." The brunette smiled.

"Even if Brett can be a total pain sometimes!" Ted chuckled.

"He's not so bad. Your mom says that you were worse than him when you were a toddler!" The brunette smirked.

"Well, let's hope that this little one takes after his mom." Ted smiled, motioning to her bump.

"I hope the baby gets my nose." Phoebe sighed as she patted her bump.

"I hope the baby has my eyes." Ted replied.

"The baby should have my brains." Phoebe smirked.

"And my athletic skill." Ted added.

"The baby's not going to wrestle too." Phoebe shook her head.

"Oh really? Then what will he or she do?" Ted asked her.

"Anything. Maybe he or she will be famous." Phoebe suggested.

"They already are. You hear me? You're a DiBiase!" Ted spoke to Phoebe's bump.

"Oh, the baby kicked! It must like its daddy." The brunette nodded.

"Of course. I'll be the cool parent. You'll be the strict one!" Ted laughed.

"Teddy!" Phoebe laughed too.

A couple of hours later, Mrs DiBiase went to check on them both. Slowly peering around the door, she saw that Ted and Phoebe were lying on the bed with a hand each resting on the brunette's growing baby bump. The older woman smiled, covering them with a blanket, before switching the light off and closing the door quietly. The two friends seemed to be on the same page for now.

**What do you think?**

**This chapter is leading up to more interesting chapters, so I apologise if not much has been going on.**

**Please Review! xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's a new update for My Baby's Having A Baby.**  
**I'm trying to space out the chapters because there's obviously some drama and tragedy to come.**  
**Hope people are still enjoying the story though.**

**I own Phoebe and her family.**

* * *

9 April 2001

_Dear Diary_

_I can really feel the baby moving around now. It's hard to believe that I'll get bigger than I already am. The bump has taken on a life of it's own.  
Ted has been very helpful, running me warm bubble baths and indulging my recent craving for cookie dough ice cream. I usually enjoy the warmer weather, but due to my pregnancy I'm finding the sunny days draining.  
We're seeing the nurse for some blood tests tomorrow. She'll probably check on the baby while we're there. So far everything has been good, apart from my blood pressure being a little low.  
Ted's parents have cleared out a spare room to have as a nursery. Ted and his dad are going to paint it this weekend. The crib and some other stuff is already in there, ready to be set up._

_Phoebe x_

* * *

Ted watched as Phoebe pushed the pancakes around her plate with a fork. The brunette hadn't felt much like eating, which was unusual. Mrs DiBiase gave her son a look, as if to warn him not to say anything to annoy the pregnant girl. He slowly nodded his head to let his mother know that he understood what she was getting at. Phoebe finally put down the fork and pushed her plate away.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't eat anything right now." She told them.

"That's fine. Just make sure you eat as soon as you feel hungry." Ted's mother nodded.

"I will." Phoebe nodded in reply.

"Shall we set off then?" Ted asked her.

"Yes." The brunette nodded, standing up and grabbing a lilac shawl from the back of her chair.

"The appointment's at nine, so we should get there on time." Ted nodded, grabbing the car keys.

After arriving at the hospital, Ted and Phoebe gave her name to the receptionist and took their seats in the waiting area. A heavily pregnant woman sat opposite them with a young child. She smiled, resting her hands on her bump and keeping a careful eye on what her toddler son was up to. The nurse called for Phoebe. The nurse was called Paula and she was quite intimidating at first. Luckily Phoebe had met her before, so she knew that the woman was not as scary as she looked. Paula was broad and serious, but she was good at her job, and also very humorous.

"So then Phoebe, how's things?" she asked as they sat down.

"I'm too hot, tired, and I've lost my appetite." Phoebe shrugged.

"That good eh?" Paula shook her head.

"Surely not eating is bad for the baby?" Ted frowned.

"Not necessarily. Everyone's different, and I'm sure that baby would be making his feelings known if he wasn't getting enough nutrition." Paula replied.

"I think you should know that I hate needles." Phoebe frowned as she watched the nurse prepare her sample bottles and cuff.

"You don't have to watch. Ted can hold your hand, and I'll be as gentle as I can." Paula smiled.

"You ok?" Ted asked Phoebe. She nodded and grabbed his hand as Paula slid her chair nearer.

"You have good veins." Paula joked as she looked for one to take the blood from.

"Come on PJ. You're tougher than me." Ted whispered.

"Just a tiny prick." Paula soothed as she inserted the needle into Phoebe's arm.

"Ouch." The brunette scrunched her nose up as the needle stung her arm a little.

"That's it, almost over." Ted assured her.

"There we go." Paula patted Phoebe's leg as she completed the bloods.

"All done?" Phoebe asked, looking for reassurance from Ted.

"Yes, all done." Ted smiled as Paula placed a plaster over the site of the needle wound.

"You do know that childbirth may be worse than that?" Paula chuckled.

"It can't be worse than that." The brunette shrugged her shoulders.

The nurse went on to measure Phoebe's bump, check her blood pressure and weigh her. Ted was reassured to know that everything looked good. He was actually getting more and more excited about becoming a father.

**What do you think? Is everything fine?**

**Please Review! xxx**


End file.
